Resurrection
by Cyanide Lemons
Summary: Because of a glitch, a rather convenient one at that, you now find yourself the proud owner a dream bubble all your own, a serious case of an existential crisis and a cult with no one to preach to or about. What are you going to do?


==Be the dead leader of a dead cult

You unfortunately cannot be the dead leader of a dead cult because you are dead, but you can be the dead follower of a dead cult for reasons pertaining to undeath.

== Be the dead follower of a dead cult

You are now the dead follower of a dead cult. As mentioned before, things have happened to make the dead part of your title somewhat untrue. Like all dead iterations of players you now reside in a dream bubble drifting the farthest ring, thus making you in some aspect not dead. Unlike all other dead players though, you are neither a player or, technically, supposed to exist according to paradox space.

Because of a glitch, a rather convenient one at that, you now find yourself the proud owner a dream bubble all your own, a serious case of an existential crisis and a cult with no one to preach to or about.

What are you going to do?

== Ruminate on dead cult

Of course. There's not much else to do here after all but reminisce on the glory of your messiah and the message he preached, as well as curse the empire that destroyed it. You have had sweeps and sweeps to stew in your hatred, as well as transcribe the words of the Signless so that even some speck of him might continue on.

Of course it was the cult of the Signless, what other cult could you possibly have thought it was?

== The Signless?

Your best friend, your lover, your god and the one who freed you all those long perigees ago. He saw an Alternia without hate, without oppression or violence. Where highbloods helped lowbloods and where culling meant something completely different. He could talk to any troll and pity them, he could walk into any town and auspistize the whole lot of them. He had fire your Signless. A charisma. And yet, even with all that, even though a blind barkbeast could tell that what he preached was true, the corrupted arm of the empire rose to strike him down.

There was a time when you thought that if you ever got a claw on those that tortured and murdered him, as well as your other friends and fellow followers, you would relish the chance to rip them to shreds, tear out their heart like they ripped out yours. If you could just pay back ever injury and injustice, maybe you could finally forgive yourself.

But you know that won't help. If there was one thing the Signless thought was even more pointless than the hemospectrum, it was revenge. You'd be failing even more than just yourself, you'd be failing his memory. Violence only begets more violence, as you told that foolish brown blood all those years ago.

== Enough blabber, introduce yourself already

You mean just being titled as the dead follower of a dead cult isn't enough?

In that case, you suppose being known as the Disciple is good enough for conversation purposes, even though there isn't anyone to converse with anyways.

== Find people to converse with

What?

But.

You are alone in this dream bubble; there never has been anyone else. You literally have no one to do that with. You suppose you could dress a couple of the wild life as trolls and see what that gets you, but you doubt they'd be very interesting company.

The only way that you might actually meet anyone, is if your bubble where to conveniently crash into someone else's. And the likelihood of that happening is extremely small. So small in fact, it would have to occur with guidance from some higher being, or the game itself.

There's no way that could...

== Admire the sight of an approaching dream bubble

Well. You always were a lucky troll.

== Be the approaching bubble's owner

You are now the approaching bubble's owner, otherwise known as Feferi Peixes. Technically you are not the owner of this marvelous dream bubble, since it is a joint bubble that everyone lives their unlife in, but you like to think you have a sort of responsibility for it. If it weren't for you there wouldn't even be any dream bubbles after all!

Well, Aradia too, but she's more responsible for getting people in the dream bubbles than the dream bubbles themselves.

And talking about Aradia, here she comes right now! What a perfect time to ask about the strange dream bubble you can see on the horizon. It truly is strange, since everyone is currently accounted for and you haven't felt the creation of a new bubble, which only means this is an old one, older than the one you're inhabiting right now.

== Talk to the maiden of death

)(ey Aradia! Wow, it's been a while )(asnt it!

Well you know, I've been so busy with all the deaths lately you could say time just flew right by!

)(e)(e I bet! So...

So!

T)(at looks like a dream bubble doesn't it?

Sure does

I wasn't aware we w)(ere getting any new passengers!

I wasn't either!

T)(en...

Don't worry! If it was Lord English we would all be dead already!

WELL THAT'S COMFORTING. THANK YOU ARADIA FOR THAT REASSURING PIECE OF NEWS!

Gosh, you had forgotten how loud Karkat was. You're surprised you didn't hear him walk up!

You smile cheerfully at him, and then turn back to where the horizon of your dream bubble is starting to blend with the new one. It's a pretty dizzying sight because the colours seem to warp and change all the time, never really giving you a clear view of what's on the other side. It looks a little like someone tried to mix oil and paint underwater.

W)(ell w)(oever it is t)(at's on the ot)(er side, t)(ere coming in fast!

By my calculations, they'll be here in, well, about three minutes!

WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARADIA. YOU COULDN'T HAVE MENTIONED THAT EARLIER?

Nope!

Well glub!

As you watch, the horizon bleeds a deep red, mixed with flecks of olive green. A shiver runs down your spine. For some reason you have a really bad feeling about this.

A flash of light herald's the bubble's landing, and you share on uneasy glance with Karkat (Aradia seems completely unconcerned, as usual) before squaring your shoulders and striding forward.

THE FUCK YOU GOING?

Well someone has to sea w)(o it is!

NO FUCKING WAY, NO ONE'S VENTURING INTO THE STRANGE DREAM BUBBLE ON THEIR OWN. NO FUCKING WAY. YOU'LL DIE. AGAIN.

Well we s)(ore can't wait for the ot)(ers! W)(o knows w)(at could s)(ow up!

A frustrated pout appears on Karkat's face, and you have a sudden urge to smooth the downwards angle of his brow. Platonically of course! You barely know the guy. Even before your death at the hands of your ex-moirail, you barely ever talked. He was much closer to Eridan than you. You kind of regret that now, since you have no idea what's going on in his think pan, even though his emotions are so easy to read.

FINE. I'LL GO WITH YOU

Oh glub, the patented Vantas leader guilt appears to be showing through. You've never really seen it in person, only through Trollium. You suppose you might have seen it those last days on the meteor, but you don't like to think of that.

You might want to tell someone where you're going, if you are going to wander into the bubble. I'd go with you, but my presence is needed somewhere else right now!

Wow, you'd completely forgotten about Aradia. You feel a little bad, but before you can say anything about it, she disappears back into the outer rings with a flash of wings. You puff out your cheeks and feel a little cheated. No one ever says goodbye (your mind flashes to the last person who said goodbye, before you close that thought down down down down to the depths it deserves).

IT'S A GOOD IDEA. THAT WAY IF WE'RE EATEN BY WILD BARKBEASTS SOMEONE WILL KNOW

You giggle before opening Trollium. You figure there's at least one person who will want to know that you're leaving on an adventure.


End file.
